Sleeping Zoisite
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: When Wiseman shows up at the christening of Prince Zoisite, the youngest son of King Diamond & Queen Beryl and curses the baby, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Birth Of The Youngest Prince

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi, I also don't own Sleeping Beauty, Sleeping Beauty is a copyright of Walt Disney Pictures.**

 **Birth Of The Youngest Prince**

 **Long ago in the Earth Kingdom, King Diamond & Queen Beryl had four handsome sons, Malachite, Neflite, and a set of twins Darien and Jedite, however, they longed for a fifth son.**

 **They waited for many many many years, until at last, Queen Beryl gave birth to her youngest son, the sweetest baby boy of them all.**

 **"Diamond, what should we call our little treasure?" the queen asked.**

 **"Our son's name will be," the king answered his queen. "Zoisite."**

 **"Zoisite," Queen Beryl said to King Diamond. "that is such a wonderful name!"**

 **King Diamond took his baby boy out of his cradle.**

 **"I proclaim that there should be a great holiday," King Diamond said. "so that everyone from every kingdom of high or low estate may pay homage to our beloved Prince Zoisite!"**

 **And so, twas done.**

 **Choir:** _ **Joyfully now to our prince we come**_ **;**

 _ **Bringing gifts and all good wishes too**_ **;**

 _ **We pledge our loyalty anew**_ **;**

 _ **Hail to the Prince Zoisite**_ **;**

 _ **All of his subjects adore him**_ **;**

 _ **Hail to the King**_ **;**

 _ **Hail to the Queen**_ **;**

 _ **Hail to the Prince Zoisite**_ **;**

 _ **Health to the Prince**_ **;**

 _ **Wealth to the Prince**_ **;**

 _ **Long live the Prince Zoisite**_ **;**

 _ **Hail Zoisite**_ **;**

 _ **Hail Zoisite**_ **;**

 _ **Health to the Prince**_ **;**

 _ **Wealth to the Prince**_ **;**

 _ **Long live the Prince Zoisite**_ **;**

 _ **Hail to the King**_ **;**

 _ **Hail to the Queen**_ **;**

 _ **Hail to the Prince Zoisite**_ **!**

 **The trumpets sounded as King Diamond & Queen Beryl prepared to welcome their lifelong friends.**

 **"Announcing their royal highnesses," Sapphire said. "Queen Serenity, King Rubeus, and thier five daughters, Princesses Mina, Raye, Lita, Amy, and Serena!"**

 **Long had these two queens agreed that one day, Amy, King Rubeus's and her second youngest heir would be promised to marry King Diamond & Queen Beryl's youngest son.**

 **And so to Zoisite, Princess Amy had brought her gift, and stared unknowing at her future husband.**

 **"He is so cute, Mother." Princess Amy said.**

 **A little while later, the trumpets sounded again.**

 **"All right, everyone," Sapphire said. "time for the magic gift ceremony!"**

 **Queen Serenity's other daughters stopped in front of the prince's cradle.**

 **"Oh." Princess Mina said.**

 **"How sweet!" Princesses Raye & Serena exclaimed.**

 **"The little darling." Princess Lita said.**

 **Princesses Serena, Mina, Lita, and Raye walked up to the king & queen, "Your majesties." they said, curtsying.**

 **"Each of us, the child may bless, with a single gift," Princess Mina said. "no more, no less."**

 **"Please proceed." King Diamond said.**

 **Princesses Serena, Raye, Lita, and Mina walked up to the prince's cradle again.**

 **"Little prince," Princess Serena said. "my gift to you, is the Gift of Beauty."**

 **Princess Serena surrounded the infant prince in a ring of yellow energy.**

 **Choir:** _ **One gift**_ **;**

 _ **Beauty rare**_ **;**

 _ **Gold of sunshine in his hair**_ **;**

 _ **Eye that shame an emerald**_ **;**

 _ **He'll walk with springtime**_ **;**

 _ **Wherever he goes**_ **.**

 **"Tiny prince," Princess Raye said. "my gift to you, is the Gift of Song."**

 **Princess Raye surrounded the infant prince in a ring of red energy.**

 **Choir:** _ **One gift**_ **;**

 _ **The gift of song**_ **;**

 _ **Melody his whole lifelong**_ **;**

 _ **The nightingale his troubadour**_ **;**

 _ **Bringing his sweet serenade to his door**_ **.**

 **"Prince Jedite," Mina asked. "what is the baby's name again?"**

 **"His name is Zoisite." Jedite answered Mina.**

 **"Then to go with such a beautiful name," Mina said to Zoisite. "my gift shall be the Gift of Wisdom."**

 **Queen Serenity pushed Princess Lita closer to Zoisite's cradle, her turn was next and she was very timid.**

 **That is, until a black cloaked figure had appeared in King Diamond & Queen Beryl's throne room.**

 **"Wiseman!" everyone gasped in unison as the wicked cloaked figure walked over to the cradle and he picked the infant prince up who had begun crying instantly because only kindhearted people were allowed to hold him.**

 **Baby Prince Zoisite began shooting off sakura blossom petals and one actually hit Wiseman in the eye.**

 **Everyone around Zoisite had cheered for the way the baby prince had defended himself against Wiseman and his fury.**

 **"That's our Zoisite," Queen Beryl cheered. "that's our boy!"**

 **"All of you shall listen well! For what your little brat has done to me," Wiseman shouted angrily. "I shall bestow the ultimate gift upon him!"**

 **"By that you mean?" Prince Malachite asked Wiseman with fright in his voice.**

 **"Before the time of sunset on his sixteenth birthday," Wiseman laughed. "your dearest treasure, your Prince Zoisite shall prick his finger upon the spindle of a spinning wheel and die!"**


	2. Nervousness For Princess Lita

**Nervousness For Princess Lita**

 **King Diamond fearfully put his darling baby son back into his cradle as Prince Zoisite's four older brothers shielded their beloved baby brother from Wiseman's wrath by all of them standing in front of his cradle.**

 **"No," Princes Darien, Jedite, Malachite, and Neflite all shouted courageously. "we shan't let that happen to our baby brother! We shan't let that happen to our beloved Zoisite!"**

 **Princes Darien, Malachite, Neflite, & Jedite all drew their swords ready to defend their kingdom from the wrath of Wiseman.**

 **"Boys & girls," Queen Beryl ordered. "prepare for battle & seize that creature!"**

 **"But Amy cannot fight! She is only a 4-year-old girl!" Queen Serenity sobbed.**

 **"So are your other daughters," Queen Beryl protested. "and they can use weaponry with the best of them."**

 **"Stand back you cowards!" Wiseman shouted disappearing to his fortress in the Kingdom of Nemesis, a forbidden planet in the Milkyway Galaxy.**

 **"Oh dear," Queen Beryl shouted feeling upset. "Wiseman is gone!"**

 **"Do not fret Beryl," Queen Serenity said gently. "my dearest Lita still has her gift to offer to Prince Zoisite."**

 **"Then, Lita can undo this horrid curse?" King Diamond asked Queen Serenity.**

 **"Oh no your majesty," Lita said to King Diamond nervously. "I cannot do** _ **that**_ **!"**

 **"Wiseman's powers are far too great." Serena said.**

 **"But Lita can help." Princess Raye said gently to the king & queen.**

 **"But I... but I..." Princess Lita stammered nervously with everyone staring at her.**


	3. Fixing The Curse

**Fixing The Curse**

 **"Just do your best, dear." Princess Raye said.**

 **"Yes..." Princess Mina said.**

 **"Sweet prince..." Lita began.**

 **"What are you waiting for? Go on." Mina said to Lita impatiently.**

 **Princess Lita used her powers to surround the baby prince in green light.**

 **Princess Lita:** _ **Sweet prince**_ **;**

 _ **If through this wicked ruler**_ **'** _ **s trick**_ **;**

 _ **A spindle should your finger prick**_ **;**

 _ **A ray of hope there**_ **;**

 _ **Still may be in this**_ **;**

 _ **The gift I give to thee**_ **;**

 _ **Not in death**_ **;**

 _ **But just in sleep**_ **;**

 _ **The fateful prophecy you**_ **'** _ **ll keep**_ **;**

 _ **And from this slumber you shall wake**_ **;**

 _ **When true love**_ **'** _ **s kiss**_ **;**

 _ **The spell shall break**_ **.**

 **Choir: For true love conquers all.**

 **But Queen Beryl & Queen Serenity, still fearful for the life of the prince, did then and there decree that every single spinning wheel in their kingdoms should on that very day be burned.**

 **And so it was done.**

 **A few hours later in the Moon palace, the five princesses saw Queen Serenity pacing around the throne room in a frantic manner.**

 **"Silly fiddle faddle!" Queen Serenity said irritably.**

 **"Now, come have a nice cup of tea, Mother, I'm sure it'll work out somehow." Princess Serena said, pouring a cup of tea for Queen Serenity.**

 **"Well, a bonfire won't stop Wiseman." Raye said.**

 **"Of course not, but what will?" Lita asked.**

 **"Well, perhaps if we reason with him." Serena suggested.**

 **"Reason?" Lita asked Serena.**

 **"With Wiseman?" Queen Serenity asked Serena.**

 **"Well, he can't be all bad." Princess Serena said.**

 **"Oh, yes, he can." Queen Serenity said.**

 **"I'd like to turn him into charcoal!" Princess Raye said.**

 **"Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say." Lita said to Raye.**

 **"Besides, we can't, you know our powers don't work that way." Mina said.**

 **"Well, that would make me happy." Raye said.**

 **"But there must be some way... there is!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

 **"There is?" Lita asked Queen Serenity.**

 **"What is it, Mother?" Raye asked.**

 **"What's your idea, Mother?" Lita asked.**

 **"I'll turn him into a moonbeam crystal!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

 **"Wiseman?" Serena asked.**

 **"Oh no, dear, the prince!" Queen Serenity told Serena.**

 **"Oh he'd make a lovely moonbeam crystal." Lita said to Queen Serenity.**

 **"Don't you see, a moonbeam crystal can't prick its finger." Queen Serenity said.**

 **"It hasn't any." Princess Lita said.**

 **"That's right." Princess Serena said.**

 **"He'll be perfectly safe." Queen Serenity said.**

 **"Until Wiseman breaks him into a billion pieces." Raye pointed out.**

 **"Yes, un... oh dear!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

 **Princess Serena looked at Queen Serenity.**

 **"He always ruins your nicest crystals." Princess Serena sighed.**

 **"You're right, and he'll be expecting us to do something like that." Mina said.**

 **"But what won't he expect, he knows everything." Raye said.**

 **"Oh but he doesn't dear," Lita said. "Wiseman doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping others, you know, sometimes I don't think he's really very happy."**

 **"That's it, of course! It's the only thing he can't understand, and won't expect." Queen Serenity said.**

 **"What do you mean?" Serena asked Queen Serenity curiously.**

 **Queen Serenity began talking to herself as she planned out the entire thing.**

 **"Oh, oh, now, now... We have to plan it carefully, let's see, the tallest tower, yes, yes, the abandoned one, of course King Diamond and Queen Beryl will object, but when we explain it's the only way..." Queen Serenity explained.**

 **"Explain what?" Lita asked Queen Serenity.**

 **"About the royal family of six raising a foundling child deep in the Moon Kingdom." Queen Serenity explained.**

 **"Oh, that's very nice of them." Princess Serena said.**

 **"Who are they?" Lita asked curiously.**

 **"Iih... why, it's... us!" Serena exclaimed.**

 **"You mean,** _ **we**_ **, us?" Raye asked.**

 **"Take care of the baby?" Lita asked.**

 **"Why not?" Mina asked.**

 **"Oh, I'd like that!" Lita exclaimed.**

 **Princess Raye was the only member of the royal family who was not too keen with this particular idea.**


	4. Amy Distracts Keiichi

**Amy Distracts Keiichi**

 **"Well, yes, yes, but will we have to feed him?" Raye asked.**

 **"And wash him and dress him and rock him to sleep, oh I'd just love it." Serena said.**

 **"You really think we can?" Mina asked curiously.**

 **"I know we can! Granted," Queen Serenity sighed. "we won't have access to our powers."**

 **Lita, Serena, Amy, Raye, and Mina forked over their transformation pens & brooch to Queen Serenity, "Okay." they sighed reluctantly.**

 **"Come along now, we must tell their majesties at once." Queen Serenity said.**

 **So the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as their most precious possession, their youngest son, disappeared into the night.**

 **Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Diamond, Queen Beryl, and their people.**

 **But as the time for the prince's sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice.**

 **For everyone knew that as long as Wiseman's domain, the Nemesis palace, thundered with his wrath and frustration, his evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled.**

 **Wiseman was in his palace.**

 **"It's incredible, sixteen years and not a trace of him! He couldn't have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere?" Wiseman asked his droid servants.**

 **"Yeah, yeah, everywhere, we all..." a droid answered Wiseman.**

 **"Yeah, yeah!" another servant added.**

 **"But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" Wiseman asked his droid servants.**

 **"We searched mountains, forests, and houses, and let me see, in all the cradles." the first droid servant answered Wiseman.**

 **"Cradle?" Wiseman asked his servants.**

 **"Yeah, yeah," another droid said. "every cradle."**

 **Now, Wiseman was getting angry.**

 **"Cradle? Did you hear that my pet," the evil man asked his rabbit monkey. "all these years, they've been looking for a baby! Oh, oh, ha, ha, ha..."**

 **The servants all joined in laughing.**

 **"Ha, ha, ha..." the servants laughed.**

 **Wiseman stopped laughing and quickly grew angrier.**

 **"Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!" Wiseman yelled angrily.**

 **"Let's get out of here!" the servants gasped as Wiseman zapped them with his staff.**

 **The servants quickly left.**

 **Now, Wiseman was left all alone with his rabbit monkey.**

 **"Oh, they're hopeless, a disgrace to the forces of evil," Wiseman sighed now feeling exhausted. "my pet, you are my last hope, travel far and wide, search for a lad of sixteen with hair of sunshine gold and eyes that would put emeralds to shame, go, and do not fail me."**

 **The rabbit monkey then took off to do his master's bidding.**

 **And so for sixteen long years the whereabouts of the prince remained a mystery, while on the moon, in the royal palace, the royal family carried out their well laid plan.**

 **Living far from Earth, they had reared the child as their own and called him Sir Keiichi.**

 **Keiichi was in his bed fast asleep.**

 **"One more dance, Dear Princess, just one more..." Keiichi said in his sleep, he was a somniloquist.**

 **The bright sunlight shone through Keiichi's bedroom window as he opened his green eyes.**

 **On this his sixteenth birthday the moon royal family had planned a party and something extra special for a surprise.**

 **That morning, Mina, Raye, and Lita were down in the living room looking at pictures of outfits that would be perfect for a prince.**

 **"How about this one?" Lita asked Mina & Raye, pointing at a picture of a tunic with short puffy sleeves.**

 **"This is the one I picked," Serena said to Lita & Raye, pointing at a picture of a tunic with puffy long sleeves that would cover Keiichi's shoulders.**

 **"Oh he'll look brilliant in that." Lita said.**

 **"Now I thought a few changes here..." Mina said.**

 **"Aha." Lita said.**

 **"Don't forget a practical belt..." Serena said.**

 **"And there's the shoulder line." Mina added.**

 **"We'll make it gray & green." Raye added.**

 **"Oh no, dear, gray & yellow." Mina corrected Raye.**

 **"But..." Raye began.**

 **"Of course, we'll need a pair of boots." Mina added.**

 **"Yes, but how are we going to get him out of the house?" Lita whispered to Mina curiously.**

 **Princess Amy came downstairs, "Leave that one to me." she told her sisters.**


	5. Playing With Keiichi

**Playing With Keiichi**

 **"We will leave it up to you, thanks, Amy." Serena said to her sister.**

 **A few moments later, Keiichi came down the stairs in his day clothes after making his bed to find the moon royal daughters with the book of outfits shut.**

 **"Well, and what are my sweet sisters up to?" Keiichi asked curiously.**

 **"Up to?" Mina asked.**

 **"Up to?" Serena asked.**

 **"Up to? Eh, eh, eh, we, we, well, we, we..." Raye began.**

 **"Want you to pick some wild flowers by the brook." Lita said, grabbing a flower basket and handing it to Keiichi.**

 **"That's it, wild flowers!" Mina said.**

 **"Wild flowers?" Keiichi asked curiously.**

 **"Lots of wild flowers." Raye said.**

 **"But I picked wild flowers yesterday." Keiichi protested.**

 **"Oh, we need more, dear." Mina said.**

 **"Lots, lots more." Raye added.**

 **"I'll go with you, Keiichi." Amy offered.**

 **Mina, Raye, and Lita, and Serena pushed Amy & Keiichi out of the palace.**

 **"Yes! Now don't hurry back, darlings." Mina said to Amy & Keiichi.**

 **"And don't go to far." Serena said.**

 **"And don't speak to strangers." Mina added.**

 **"Good bye, Keiichi!" Raye called out.**

 **"Good bye!" Lita called out to Amy & Keiichi.**

 **"Good bye!" Raye called out to Amy & Keiichi.**

 **Amy & Keiichi left the palace, "Good bye!" she called back to their sisters.**

 **Mina closed the door and turned to Raye, Serena, and Lita.**

 **"I wonder if he suspects." Lita said.**

 **"Of course not, come on, will he be surprised!" Mina exclaimed.**

 **"A real birthday party." Lita said.**

 **"With a real birthday cake." Raye agreed.**

 **"Yes, and a tunic a prince can be proud of." Mina said.**

 **"I'll bake the cake." Lita said, racing into the kitchen.**

 **"We'll clean the room!" Raye & Serena exclaimed.**

 **"And I'll make the tunic." Mina said.**

 **"And," Lita added, pulling out their transformation items. "we should use these in order to pull our tasks off before Amy gets home with Keiichi."**

 **"No, Lita," Queen Serenity warned. "no powers!"**

 **"Oh, but Mother," Lita protested. "the sixteen years are almost over, and after that... we won't have Keiichi anymore, poor Amy will be devastated."**

 **While the drapes were closed, Raye & Mina were fighting over either gray & yellow or gray & green to make Keiichi's new prince outfit and Princess Serena was cleaning the room, Diville, Wiseman's rabbit monkey was spying on them through the window.**

 **Diville then left to report back to Wiseman.**

 **At the brook that same day, Amy had gone deeper into the woods to leave Keiichi to himself for a while.**

 **Back by the brook, Keiichi was singing to his animal friends.**

 **Keiichi:** _ **I wonder**_ **;**

 _ **I wonder**_ **;**

 _ **I wonder why each little bird has a someone**_ **;**

 _ **To sing to**_ **;**

 _ **Sweet things to**_ **;**

 _ **A gay little love melody**_ **;**

 _ **I wonder**_ **;**

 _ **I wonder**_ **;**

 _ **If my heart keeps singing**_ **;**

 _ **Will my song go winging**_ **;**

 _ **To someone**_ **;**

 _ **Who**_ **'** _ **ll find me**_ **;**

 _ **And bring back a love song to me**_ **.**

 **Keiichi just sighed as one of his friends, a cat named Luna walked up to him.**

 **"What's the matter, Keiichi?" Luna asked.**

 **"Oh dear, Luna," Keiichi asked. "why do they still treat me like a child?"**

 **"Who, Dear?" Artemis asked Keiichi, putting his front paws on his right knee.**

 **"Why, Mother, Mina, Serena, Lita, and Raye, they never want me to meet anyone." Keiichi told his animal friends.**

 **"Now, Keiichi, they just want you to be safe." Artemis said.**

 **Keiichi then looked at his animal friends.**

 **"But you know something? I fooled'em, I have met someone!" Keiichi said.**

 **"Who? Who? Who?" Luna & Artemis asked.**

 **"Oh, a princess." Keiichi answered the excited Luna & Artemis.**

 **"Oh, really," Luna asked Keiichi excitedly. "what is the princess like?"**

 **"Well, she's the same height as and as beautiful as my dear sister, Amy... and so romantic." Keiichi answered Luna.**

 **"What do the two of you do?" Artemis asked Keiichi excitedly.**

 **"Oh we walked together, and talked together, and just before we say good bye, she takes me in her arms, and then... I wake up." Keiichi answered Artemis, sighing.**

 **"Oh." Artemis & Luna sighed just as sadly.**

 **"Yes, it's only in my dreams, but they say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true, and I've seen her so many times!" Keiichi said.**

 **Suddenly, Luna noticed Princess Amy's wet cape, gown, and shoes and she transformed into her human form.**

 **Over by the brook, Princess Amy was waiting for her wet clothing to dry from when she had fallen in.**

 **"Huh, there was something strangely familiar about that voice, too beautiful to be real, maybe it was a mysterious being, a wood sprite..." Princess Amy began.**

 **Luna grabbed the princess's cape, gown, and shoes, "These are just what I need to carry out my plan." she said.**

 **Amy saw her wet clothes being carried off by the thief, she was still in her undergarments for modesty.**

 **"There, stop!" Princess Amy called out after Luna.**

 **Keiichi was sitting with Artemis humming, when Luna came up to him.**

 **Keiichi began to sing to Luna thinking that she was his dream princess while they danced.**

 **Keiichi:** _ **I know you**_ **;**

 _ **I walked with you once upon a dream**_ **;**

 _ **I know you**_ **;**

 _ **The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_ **;**

 _ **Yet I know it**_ **'** _ **s true**_ **;**

 _ **That visions are seldom all they seem**_ **;**

 _ **But if I know you**_ **;**

 _ **I know what you**_ **'** _ **ll do**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **ll love me at once**_ **;**

 _ **The way you did once upon a dream**_ **;**

 _ **But if I know you**_ **;**

 _ **I know what you**_ **'** _ **ll do**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **ll love me at once**_ **;**

 **Keiichi & Amy: **_**The way you**_ **;**

 **Amy:** _ **Did once upon a dream**_ **;**

 _ **I know you**_ **;**

 _ **I walked with you once upon a dream**_ **;**

 _ **I know you**_ **;**

 _ **The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_ **;**

 **Luna & Artemis: **_**And I know it**_ **'** _ **s true**_ **;**

 _ **That visions are seldom all they seem**_ **;**

 _ **But if I know you**_ **;**

 _ **I know what you**_ **'** _ **ll do**_ **;**

 _ **You**_ **'** _ **ll love me at once**_ **;**

 _ **The way you did once upon a dream**_ **.**

 **"Oh my gosh," Keiichi exclaimed. "Amy, how did you know** _ **my**_ **song!"**

 **"I guess I have always known it." Princess Amy answered Keiichi.**

 **Amy & Keiichi looked at the sky, the sun was high which meant, it was time for them to go home for lunch.**

 **"We have to go," Amy exclaimed. "good bye, Luna, good bye, Artemis!"**

 **"Good bye, Amy," Luna & Artemis called back. "good bye, Keiichi!"**

 **By the time they arrived at their home, Keiichi was delighted to see a beautifully decorated birthday cake and a lovely gray & green outfit complete with boots, "Mina, Raye, Lita! Where is everybody? Oh!" he exclaimed, he was startled.**

 **"Surprise, surprise!" Mina, Raye, and Lita exclaimed.**

 **"Happy birthday!" Serena said to Keiichi.**

 **Keiichi was even more delighted.**

 **"Oh you darlings, this is the happiest day of my life, everything's so wonderful, just wait till you meet her." Keiichi said.**

 **"Her?" Raye asked Keiichi.**

 **"Keiichi!" Serena scolded.**

 **"You've met some stranger?" Mina asked Keiichi curiously.**

 **"Oh she's not a stranger, we've met before." Keiichi answered.**

 **"You have?" Lita asked curiously.**

 **"Where?" Queen Serenity asked Keiichi with curiosity.**

 **"Once upon a dream!" Keiichi answered Queen Serenity.**

 **Keiichi began to sing the same song he had sung by the brook as he waltzed with Raye.**

 **Keiichi:** _ **I know you**_ **;**

 _ **I walked with you**_ **;**

 _ **Once upon a dream**_ **;**

 **"He's in love." Serena said.**

 **"Oh no." Mina groaned.**

 **"This is terrible!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

 **Now, Keiichi was startled.**

 **"Why? After all, I am sixteen." Keiichi protested.**

 **"It isn't that, Dear Brother." Mina said to Keiichi.**

 **"You're already betrothed." Raye told Keiichi.**

 **"Betrothed?" Keiichi asked Raye curiously.**

 **"Since the day you were born." Lita said to Keiichi.**

 **"To my own daughter, Princess Amy, dear." Queen Serenity told Keiichi honestly.**

 **"But that's impossible! And she's my sister! How could I marry a princess, I'd have to be..." Keiichi began.**

 **"A prince." Lita finished for Keiichi.**

 **"And you are dear!" Raye said to Keiichi.**

 **"Prince Zoisite," Mina told Keiichi truthfully. "tonight, we're taking you back to your mother & father, Queen Beryl & King Diamond."**

 **The rabbit monkey raced off to alert Wiseman.**

 **"But, but I can't! I love it here on the moon too much." Keiichi protested.**

 **"I'm sorry, child, but you must never see Amy again." Queen Serenity said to Keiichi sternly.**

 **"Oh, no, no! I can't believe it! No, no!" Keiichi sobbed bitterly.**

 **Keiichi raced off to his bedroom still sobbing.**

 **"And we thought he'd be so happy." Raye said.**

 **Back in his bedroom, Keiichi was still sobbing, while back downstairs, Queen Serenity and her daughters packed their bags as well as a bag for Keiichi.**

 **Back in his castle, King Diamond was sighing as he stared out of the window.**

 **"No sign of him yet, Rubeus." King Diamond said, sighing again.**

 **Rubeus was too busy eating.**

 **"'Course not," Rubeus said. "good half hour till sunset."**

 **"I know, Rubeus, but..." King Diamond began, noticing King Rubeus taking another bite of chicken.**

 **"Ah, excellent bird! Oh now, come on, buck up, battle's over, boy's as good as here." Rubeus said to King Diamond.**

 **"I'm sorry, Rubeus, but after sixteen years of worrying, never knowing..." King Diamond sighed bluely.**

 **"The past, all in the past," King Rubeus said to King Diamond as the lackey, Emerald arrived with her lute & a bottle of root beer. "tonight, we toast to future with something I've been saving for sixteen years, here, to the future!"**

 **"Right, Rubeus, to the future!" King Diamond exclaimed.**

 **King Rubeus:** _ **Skumps**_ **;**

 **King Diamond:** _ **Skumps**_ **;**

 _ **A toast to this night**_ **;**

 _ **The outlook is rosy**_ **;**

 **King Rubeus:** _ **The future is bright**_ **;**

 **Kings Diamond & Rubeus: **_**The children will marry**_ **;**

 _ **Our kingdoms unite**_ **;**

 _ **Skumps**_ **;**

 _ **Skumps**_ **;**

 _ **Skumps**_ **;**

 **"Ah, excellent root beer, and now, to the new home, eh?" King Rubeus asked.**

 **"New home?" King Diamond asked King Rubeus.**

 **"Children need a nest of their own, what? Place to raise their little brood, eh?" King Rubeus asked.**

 **"Well, I suppose in time..." King Diamond began.**

 **"Of course, to the home!" King Rubeus exclaimed.**

 **Kings Rubeus & Diamond toasted to the new castle as they began to sing again.**

 **King Rubeus:** _ **Skumps**_ **;**

 **King Diamond:** _ **Skumps**_ **;**

 **King Rubeus:** _ **A toast to the home**_ **;**

 **King Diamond:** _ **One grander by far than a palace in Rome**_ **;**

 **King Rubeus:** _ **Ah**_ **,** _ **let me fill up your glass**_ **;**

 _ **That glass was all foam**_ **;**

 **Kings Diamond & Rubeus: **_**Skumps**_ **;**

 _ **Skumps**_ **;**

 _ **Skumps**_ **.**

 **King Rubeus clapped his hands again as Emerald brought the blueprints for the new castle to him.**

 **"The plans! Well, what do you think? Nothing elaborate, of course, forty bedrooms, dining hall- honeymoon cottage, really." King Rubeus said to King Diamond.**

 **"You mean, you're building it already?" King Diamond asked King Rubeus now in surprise.**


	6. The Curse Upon Zoisite Broken

**The Curse Upon Zoisite Broken**

 **"Built man! Finished, the love-birds can move in tomorrow." King Rubeus answered King Diamond.**

 **"Tomorrow? But Rubeus, they're not even married yet." King Diamond protested.**

 **"Take care of that tonight, to the wedding!" King Rubeus exclaimed.**

 **But King Diamond simply had to protest.**

 **"Now hold on, Rubeus, I haven't even seen my son yet," King Diamond protested. "and you're taking him away from me."**

 **"Getting my Amy aren't you?" King Rubeus asked King Diamond.**

 **"Yes, but..." King Diamond began.**

 **"Want to see our grandchildren don't we?" King Rubeus asked King Diamond.**

 **"Of course, but..." King Diamond began.**

 **"There's no time to lose! Getting on in years, to the wedding!" King Rubeus cheered.**

 **"Now be reasonable, Rubeus, after all, Zoisite knows nothing about this." King Diamond said in protest.**

 **"Well?" King Rubeus asked King Diamond impatiently.**

 **"Well, it may come as quite a shock..." King Diamond began.**

 **Now, King Rubeus was getting angry with King Diamond.**

 **"Shock? My Amy a shock? What's wrong with my Amy?" King Rubeus asked King Diamond.**

 **"Nothing, Rubeus, I only meant..." King Diamond began.**

 **"Why, doesn't your son like my daughter?" King Rubeus asked angrily.**

 **"Now, now..." King Diamond began.**

 **"I'm not so sure my daughter likes your son!" King Rubeus said to King Diamond.**

 **"Now, see here..." King Diamond began.**

 **"I'm not so sure my grandchildren want you for a grandfather!" King Rubeus snapped ferociously at King Diamond.**

 **"Why, you unreasonable, pompous, blustering, old windbag!" King Diamond snapped at King Rubeus.**

 **"Unreasonable, pompous... " King Rubeus said, grabbing a fish off the dining table and holding it as if it was a sword. "en garde, sir!"**

 **King Diamond spied a dinner plate and picked it up, he began to use it as a shield.**

 **"I warn you, Rubeus, this means war." King Diamond said.**

 **The two friends started to fight, fish against plate, then abruptly broke into laughter.**

 **"What's this all about anyway?" King Rubeus asked King Diamond.**

 **"Nothing Rubeus, absolutely nothing." King Diamond answered.**

 **"The children are bound to fall in love with each other." King Rubeus said to King Diamond.**

 **"Precisely, and as for grandchildren, I'll have the royal woodcarvers start work on the cradle tomorrow." King Diamond said to King Rubeus.**

 **"Splendid! King size, of course." King Rubeus said to King Diamond.**

 **"Certainly, to the woodcarver's guild!" King Diamond exclaimed.**

 **The two kings could hear the sound of Emerald sighing loudly.**

 **That night in the woods, the rest of Rubeus's family and Zoisite, with his head down, walked cautiously toward the castle.**

 **The septet got inside unnoticed into some room.**

 **"All right, in here, dear." Queen Serenity said to Prince Zoisite.**

 **Lita closed the door and sighd.**

 **"This must've been too much for Keiichi." Raye said.**

 **"Lock the door, Mina! Serena, pull the drapes! And now, dear, if you'll just sit here." Queen Serenity said to Prince Zoisite.**

 **Prince Zoisite sat in the chair he was instructed to sit in by Queen Serenity.**

 **"Okay." Prince Zoisite sighed.**

 **Princess Serena made a small gold crown appear in thin air.**

 **"This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of thy royalty, a crown to wear in grace and beauty, as is thy right, and royal duty." Queen Serenity said to Prince Zoisite.**

 **Princess Lita set the crown on his head, Prince Zoisite again broke into tears.**

 **"Now, dear." Lita said to the prince.**

 **"Come, let him have a few moments alone." Serena said to her mother & sisters.**

 **The royal family of the moon left the room.**

 **"It's me, I'm the one to be blamed for this." Princess Amy sadly sighed.**

 **"Whatever are we going to do?" Lita asked.**

 **Inside the room, the fire went out, and out of a shadow, Wiseman shortly appeared, then there was only a ball of light visible.**

 **Zoisite got up in spell, and started toward the light.**

 **"I don't see why he has to marry Amy." Raye said in a jealous manner.**

 **"Now, that's not for us to decide, dear." Princess Serena said to Princess Raye.**

 **Inside, the mysterious light moved beyond the fireplace, where the wall opened.**

 **"Maybe we should tell King Diamond about our plan." Princess Lita suggested.**

 **"Well, why don't we?" Princess Mina replied back to Princess Lita.**

 **The royal moon family heard a faint sound from inside the room.**

 **"Listen! Wiseman!" Princess Serena exclaimed.**

 **"Keiichi, Keiichi!" the six royal women shouted in unison, opening the door to reveal the missing prince.**

 **The royal family saw Zoisite walking through the fireplace, but the wall reappeared.**

 **"Oh why did we leave him alone?" Princess Mina asked.**

 **Zoisite slowly walked up a staircase, following the light.**

 **The royal family of the moon tried pushing the wall open, then Queen Serenity used her powers.**

 **The moon royal family frantically raced after Prince Zoisite.**

 **"Keiichi, Keiichi! Where are you? Keiichi!" the moon family called out.**

 **There were multiple ways going off the fireplace.**

 **The moon family didn't find the right way at once.**

 **"Keiichi!" the moon family called out in unison.**

 **Zoisite followed the light into a room in the tower, where the light turned into a spinning wheel, he began to reach towards it with his left hand.**

 **"Keiichi! Don't touch anything!" Queen Serenity called out.**

 **Zoisite held back.**

 **Without seeing him, Zoisite heard Wiseman instructing, "Touch the spindle, touch it I say!" he ordered.**

 **In a flash of light, Zoisite touched the spindle with his index finger.**

 **Just that moment, the moon family appeared in the door.**

 **"Oh!" the five out of six gasped.**

 **"You poor simple fools, thinking you could defeat me, me, the master of all evil," Wiseman said to Queen Serenity and her daughters, stepping aside, revealing Zoisite laying face-down on the floor. "well, here's your precious prince, and I also have your dearest Princess Amy!"**

 **Wiseman then disappeared, laughing.**

 **"Keiichi!" Princess Serena exclaimed.**

 **"Oh Keiichi! Oh," Princess Serena sighed. "I'll never forgive myself."**

 **"We're all to blame!" Princess Lita exclaimed.**

 **The family from the moon started crying over Zoisite's motionless body.**

 **Over in the throne room, the last rays of the setting sun shone in deep red.**

 **"Poor King Diamond and Queen Beryl." Mina said sadly.**

 **"They'll be heartbroken when they find out." Princess Serena said in agreement with Princess Mina, sighing sadly.**

 **Queen Serenity got an idea, "They're not going to." she said.**

 **"They aren't?" Princess Lita asked Queen Serenity.**

 **"How come, Mother?" Princess Raye asked curiously.**

 **"We'll put them all to sleep," Queen Serenity explained to her daughters. "until Keiichi awakens, follow me!"**

 **The royal moon family teleported around the kingdom, putting everyone to sleep.**

 **Choir:** _ **Sleeping Zoisite fair**_ **;**

 _ **Gold of sunshine in your hair**_ **;**

 _ **Eyes that shame an emerald**_ **'** _ **s**_ **;**

 _ **Dreaming of true love**_ **;**

 _ **In slumber repose**_ **;**

 _ **One day she will come**_ **;**

 _ **Riding over the dawn**_ **;**

 _ **When you awaken**_ **;**

 _ **To love**_ **'** _ **s first kiss**_ **;**

 _ **Till then**_ **;**

 _ **Sleeping Zoisite**_ **;**

 _ **Sleep on**_ **;**

 _ **One day you**_ **'** _ **ll awaken**_ **;**

 _ **To love**_ **'** _ **s first kiss**_ **;**

 _ **Till then**_ **;**

 _ **Sleeping Zoisite**_ **;**

 _ **Sleep on**_ **.**

 **Queen Serenity had just put the spell on King Rubeus, her own husband who had begun drifting off, when she finally realized something important.**

 **"Wiseman!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

 **"He's got Amy!" Princess Lita exclaimed.**

 **"At his palace on Nemesis." Princess Raye said.**

 **"But, we can't, we can't go there!" Princess Serena exclaimed.**

 **"We can," Princess Mina said to her mother & sisters. "and we must."**

 **The royal moon family reached Wiseman's castle and cautiously approached it.**

 **They were surprised by some guards, but got in unnoticed.**

 **They found a window to a room where Wiseman was having a feast with her pets dancing around a huge fire.**

 **The moon family could hear Wiseman talking to his rabbit monkey.**

 **"What a pity Princess Amy can't be here to enjoy the celebration, come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer her up." Queen Beryl said.**

 **Wiseman walked toward the dungeon, his rabbit monkey and the moon royal family followed him.**

 **Wiseman began to talk to Amy, who sat chained to the wall, head down.**

 **"Oh come now, Princess Amy, why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you, you, the destined heroine of a charming fairy tale come true." Wiseman said.**

 **The royal moon family appeared in the window of the dungeon, Wiseman used his magic staff to depict the following.**

 **"Poor Amy." Sailor Mars whispered.**

 **"Behold, King Diamond & Queen Beryl's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of his true love, the prince Zoisite, but see the gracious whim of fate, why, 'tis the self same knight, who won the heart of our noble princess but this afternoon, he is indeed most wondrous fair, gold of sunshine in his hair, eyes that shame an emerald, in ageless sleep he finds repose, the years roll by, but a thousand years to a steadfast heart are but a day, and now, the gates of the dungeon part, and our princess is free to go her way, off she rides on her noble steed..." Wiseman began.**

 **Princess Amy looked up at the being, the expression on her face was that of entire hoplessness.**

 **"Please release me." Princess Amy begged.**

 **In Wiseman's imagery, the princess was shown to be old, anything but what he was telling Amy, his voice dripped with sarcasm.**

 **"A valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake her love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." Wiseman finished as if he hadn't even heard Princess Amy's request.**

 **Amy struggled in her chains.**

 **Princess Raye started towards Wiseman in anger.**

 **"Why, you mean..." Princess Raye began.**

 **But Princess Raye was pulled back by Queen Serenity.**

 **The rabbit monkey had noticed Princess Raye speaking and turned toward the window, but didn't see the hidden moon royal family.**

 **Wiseman then went to the dungeon's door, "Come, my pet, let us leave our noble princess with these happy thoughts, a most gratifying day." she said.**

 **Outside the dungeon, Wiseman locked the door.**

 **"For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well." Wiseman said to his rabbit monkey.**

 **Back in the dungeon, the moon royal family approached Amy.**

 **"Shh," Queen Serenity said to Princess Amy. "no time to explain."**

 **Using their powers, the moon family opened Amy's chains and the doorlock.**

 **"Thank you for freeing me, Mother." Princess Amy said.**

 **The princess stood up now that she was free from her bindings.**

 **"Wait, Amy, the road to true love may be barred by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face, so arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth, for these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil." Princess Lita said.**

 **Just outside the dungeon, the rabbit monkey waited, which then ran off screaming.**

 **The royal moon family and Amy started up the stairs.**

 **The rabbit monkey had called Wiseman's servants, which came streaming downstairs.**

 **Amy fought some of them, but then they jumped out a window.**

 **Some rocks were dropped toward Amy.**

 **"Amy, watch out!" Princess Mina called out.**

 **Princess Lita turned the rocks into soap-bubbles.**

 **A wall of arrows was shot but quickly turned into flying flowers.**

 **Amy ran off toward the gate, where hot oil was thrown.**

 **Raye turned it into a rainbow.**

 **The rabbit monkey ran towards Wiseman's tower, trying to wake him.**

 **Diville was followed by Princess Lita, who first failed to hit him with her powers, at last, she turned him into a stone rabbit monkey just outside Wiseman's door.**

 **Wiseman appeared in the door.**

 **"Silence!" Wiseman shouted.**

 **Then, Wiseman turned to Diville, "You, tell those fools to..." he began, noticing that Deville had been turned to stone by Princess Lita. "no!"**

 **Wiseman then spotted Princess Amy escaping, "No!" he shouted once again.**

 **The drawbridge was raised.**

 **Wiseman threw two spells, but could not stop the royal family.**

 **Wiseman used some more of his dark magic.**

 **Wiseman:** _ **A forest of thorn shall be her tomb**_ **;**

 _ **Born through the skies on a fog of doom**_ **;**

 _ **Now go with the curse and serve me well**_ **;**

 _ **Round Diamond**_ **'** _ **s castle cast my spell**_ **!**

 **A black cloud appeared over the castle, bolts of lightning struck everywhere, causing the growth of thick thorny bushes, Amy had to stop before them.**

 **Wiseman just had to laugh, "For the first time in sixteen years I shall sleep well." he said.**

 **"Oh no!" Princess Amy called out.**

 **Amy stopped only shortly, then started cutting a way with her sword, finally, she was through.**

 **"No, it cannot be!" Wiseman shouted.**

 **Wiseman appeared in front of Princess Amy.**

 **"Move out of my way," Amy shouted at Wiseman courageously. "for I've got a prince to rescue!"**

 **"Now shall you deal with me, O Princess, and all the powers of Purgatory!" Wiseman shouted.**

 **Wiseman then transformed himself into a huge fire breathing dragon.**

 **Amy courageously started toward Wiseman, but he had no chance against the fire-spraying dragon, after a short fight, she had to retreat, at a wall, she had to stop.**

 **The moon royal family members were above Princess Amy.**

 **"Hop! Come this way!" Princess Serena shouted.**

 **Amy climbed up, only to see that she was now trapped on a cliff.**

 **At another blaze of fire, she lost her shield.**

 **Wiseman bit at Princess Amy.**

 **The rest of her family and Amy, they combine their powers on the sword.**

 **Queen Serenity:** _ **Now sword of truth**_ **;**

 _ **Fly swift and sure**_ **;**

 _ **That evil die**_ **;**

 _ **And good endure**_ **!**

 **Amy threw the sword at the dragon, which was hit deadly and collapsed.**

 **Amy and the rest of her family got inside the castle and up to the tower, where Zoisite lay on his bed, Amy slowly walked towards him and gave him a faint kiss on the lips.**

 **Zoisite awakened, saw Amy and began to smile.**

 **Inside the throne room as well as in Diamond's kingdom, everyone awakened too.**

 **"Oh, ah, forgive me, Rubeus, the root beer... now, you were saying?" King Diamond asked.**

 **"I was? Oh yes, well, after all, Diamond, this is the Silver Millennium." King Rubeus said.**

 **"Yes, you said that a moment ago." King Diamond said to King Rubeus.**

 **"Well, to come right to the point, my daughter, Amy says she's going to marry..." Rubeus began.**

 **Rubeuse was interrupted by a fanfare, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the Sleeping Beauty Waltz.**

 **The moon royal family watched the scene from a balcony as Zoisite and Amy appeared arm in arm, walking down the stairs from above.**

 **"It's Zoisite, he's here!" King Diamond exclaimed.**

 **King Rubeus began rubbing his eyes in disbelief, "And Amy!" he exclaimed.**

 **Zoisite and Amy knelt down before the thrones.**

 **Zoisite then fondly embraced his mother, father, and older brothers.**

 **"Oh, Zoisite," Queen Beryl exclaimed. "I am so glad to have my dear son back! Happy sixteenth birthday!"**

 **"Thank you, Mother!" Prince Zoisite exclaimed.**

 **"What does this mean, Amy? I don't..." King Rubeus began.**

 **Zoisite playfully tapped Rubeus on his left shoulder.**

 **"But, but..." Rubeus stammered.**

 **"It was all part of Mother's plan, Father," Amy explained to Rubeus. "while you stayed here on Earth to help look after the three oldest princes, Serena, Raye, Lita, Mina, Mother, and I all raised Zoisite on the moon and called him Sir Keiichi."**

 **Zoisite and Amy started dancing.**

 **Rubeus shook his head, "I don't understand!" he gasped.**

 **On the balcony, Serena lost a tear.**

 **"Why, Serena, what's the matter, dear?" Mina asked.**

 **"Oh, I just love happy endings." Serena answered Mina.**

 **"Yes, I do, too." Mina said.**

 **Mina noticed that Zoisite's outfit was gray & green instead of gray & yellow.**

 **"Oh, gray & green? Oh no," Mina said. "gray & yellow!"**

 **The outfit changed to gray & yellow.**

 **The color of Prince Zoisite's outfit changed from gray & green to gray & yellow and back again as he & Princess Amy continued to waltz.**

 **And they all lived happily ever after.**


End file.
